


After Hogwarts / Come in from the storm?

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, TM's drabbles, ends up going a bit deeper than they expected too, harry and draco make a connection, it takes them farther, than either of them expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: So few words that most of it is hinted at, not explicit. Nonetheless, there's "there" there.





	After Hogwarts / Come in from the storm?

"What're you doing after Hogwarts?"

"Me?" Harry asked stupidly. Still surprised by Draco, in Harry's favourite spot.

"Yes," Draco answered, strangely not choosing belligerence.

Harry's brain stalled. How did he tell _Draco_ of his plans to escape, to see the world, to find a boyfriend?

"Not sure?" Harry tried. He didn't know where first, it wasn't a lie. "You?"

"I want…" Draco hesitated, the threads of their new friendship wavering in the wind between them. "Escape," he whispered. "See the world. Find a…." Draco's voice faltered. "Boyfriend," he managed.

"Oh…." Harry responded, unsure what else to do or say. "Oh?"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Please Harry?"

"No."

Draco allowed silence. There was a fine line here somewhere. He'd walk it if he could find it.

"You don't…." Harry trailed off and Draco waited.

Lightning startled a flock of birds off the chimney across the narrow alley.

The fire escape was slippery.

Harry turned wet eyes to Draco.

"You don't actually love me. I can't see how you possibly could!"

Draco's heart clenched, but instead of speaking, he placed his hand on Harry's soaked denim knee.

"We're much too different. I was just an excuse to travel. A way to get out of the UK."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Draco knew his face said enough when Harry looked carefully, and frowned.

"You… left your parents. But that couldn't have been for me?

"You… left your home. Surely, not for me?

"You… left your friends behind. "That can't be about me?"

Draco climbed onto the fire escape. New York filth and the storm be damned.

Harry looked shocked. Draco? Willingly disheveled outside bed?

"Those weren't for you," Draco agreed slowly. "Those were for myself. But it was for you that…" he paused and sighed. "Because of you. I braved the storm."

Harry took Draco's hand. The storm raged around them.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
